


Kweh-Incarnation

by oyakodon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A chocobo on a mission, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Chocobos, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, I tell you this is heavy fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, Rebuilding, Reincarnation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyakodon/pseuds/oyakodon
Summary: Noctis reincarnates as a chocobo and returns to Lucis with two goals in mind: one, help rebuild Eos; two, bring a smile back to his old friends' faces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no_i](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_i/gifts).



> Edited version of my fill for [this](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11379514#cmt11379514) kinkmeme prompt. I hope you enjoy!

"Whoa. A black chocochick, you say?" came a familiar voice from the other side of the door. The voice of Prompto, Noctis's best friend. Or, former best friend, since Noctis technically wasn't  _Noctis_ anymore. Either way, he'd been waiting for Prompto here inside this stupid barn for what felt like half a lifetime.

Wiz’s hearty laughter followed. “Good to see the long night didn’t steal ‘way your passion for our birds, son.”

“ _Never_ ,” Prompto said with the conviction of a true chocobo lover. “Please tell me more about the chick!”

“Well, it’d be mighty helpful if ya could take care of the little thing in our stead. He’s a…rowdy one. Been tryin’ to break out one too many times.”

Tsk. It wasn’t as if Noctis had any choice in the matter. Wiz didn’t let him leave even though he had places to go. While the other chicks were allowed outside, he’d been locked in this barn after the last time he’d tried to run away. It was unfair.

He’d almost given up on ever seeing his friends again until Prompto showed up.

“You…” There was a touch of hesitation in Prompto’s voice. “You want me to raise the chick?”

“I’m not gonna force ya. But we got our hands full with rebuildin’ and ain’t got no capacity for this sorta special case jus’ yet. I’d owe you a big one.”

“Wow,” Prompto breathed out. “Me. Raising a chocochick.”

“I say it’d fit ya. What d’ya say to havin’ a look-see?”

“ _Of course_.”

Noctis heard the lock turn and the door click open; sunlight permeated the room. His head shot up from where he sat on an uncomfy bale of straw. A familiar mop of blond hair came into view behind the broad statue of Wiz. _Finally_.

“Here he is, the little one,” said Wiz.

Prompto’s wide, excited eyes met his.

“Took you long enough, Prompto,” Noctis said. What came out, though, was a squawky “kweeeh!”. He hoped to get the message across despite the language barrier.

“Well? What do ya think?” asked Wiz.

Noctis knew the look on Prompto’s face: he was enamored. “Look at him! Look at _you_ ,” he said, and then came over, ducking down to Noctis’s eye level. His hands immediately shot out to pet him. They felt heavenly, Noctis noticed as he leaned into them.

Prompto gasped in exaggeration. “Most. Adorable. Chocobo. _Ever._ ”

Noctis let out a smug kweh. Of course he would’ve been reborn as a gorgeous animal.

“Aww. You want to be pampered and spoiled rotten, am I right?” Prompto kept raving about his new favorite chocobo. “Is this place too cramped for you? I know. You wanna see the outside world, don’t you?” He then scooped Noctis up and enveloped him in a warm hug.

Noctis’s eyes drooped in content. There was no comparing being hugged by Wiz or the other locals to being reunited with his best friend. Even if that friend believed him to be no more than a cute chocochick.

“Aw, he’s so soft and perfect. What’s his name?”

Wiz laughed, evidently amused at Prompto’s behavior. “He ain’t got one yet. Feel free to name him—he likes you, I can tell.”

“Uh, name him? Me?”

Noctis looked up at Prompto, hoping he’d come up with a cool name. Like The King of Birds or The Raven of Lucis or—

“How about...N-Nox?” Prompto said. There was something in his expression when he said that name, all teary-eyed and grief-stricken. It made Noctis think it was a good thing he’d asked the Astrals to let him be reborn, even if they couldn’t return him to his old body. He had a mission here, as self-imposed at it might be: he would stay at his friends’ sides and make sure they’d live a happy life.

“Nox. A fittin’ name,” commented Wiz, then he raised an eyebrow at Prompto. “Well? What do ya say ‘bout a test day? See how ya two get alon’?”

“Won’t say no to that,” was Prompto’s eager answer. His eyes didn’t leave Noctis, and Noctis reveled in the attention.

Wiz also turned to Noctis. “Don’t give our friend here a hard time, ya hear me, li’l one?”

“Wouldn’t think of it,” Noctis replied.

“Let’s get you out into the fresh air,” said Prompto, and carried him outside. He didn’t look as if he wanted to let Noctis go anytime soon, which Noctis didn’t mind in the slightest.

The bright sun welcomed them outside. It was nice to be out under the sky again after the long time spent in that stuffy barn. Not that Noctis had a good sense of time anymore: since he came to life in this body, he’d learned that chocobos had different senses and priorities than humans, so to speak. Everything mostly revolved around eating, sleeping, and having fun. Then again, he figured he was weird for a chocobo as well: a bird with a perfect understanding of the human language and the memories of a past king—if that weren’t weird, what was?

But all in all, life as a chocobo wasn’t so bad; it was amazing actually. He was free, he was allowed to have a simple mind, and no one had any expectations of him.

But there was one problem...

“Oh, I know! You must be starved. Let’s find something to fill your little belly!” Prompto said, as his gaze swept over the ranch. “Ah, over there!”

Yep, just one tiny problem: the food.

Prompto took a lettuce leaf out of one of the feed baskets. “C’mere, buddy. Doesn’t this look sooo good? Yum! Nice, delicious greeens.”

Noctis couldn’t help the disgusted “kweeeh!” escaping him. Greens. Eek.

“Say Ahh.”

“Don’t you dare get that gross stuff near me,” Noctis objected, furiously flapping his wings around to make it clear that he _wouldn’t_ eat goddamn leaves of all things!

After some more flaps and cursing, the message seemed to finally dawn on Prompto. “Wait, you don’t like it? That’s weird. Never heard of a chocobo that doesn’t like greens.”

Well, he would be the first reasonable chocobo, then.

Prompto hummed. “I’ve got some fries left from the Crow’s Nest, but…”

 _Fries?_ Goddamn, he’d been deprived of anything greasy for what felt like two whole lifetimes!

Not wanting to lose this precious chance, he gave the lettuce leaf one last vengeful kick and went in search of the fries, snuffling about. It brought him to Prompto’s bag. He could smell the grease through the leather. Determined, he started pecking at it with his beak, at first only weakly, but when he noticed that the damn bag wouldn’t open, his assault became more violent.

“Wh-whoa! Calm down there, buddy!” Prompto cried out. “I’ll give you my fries, all right?!”

Noctis stopped his attack. He gave Prompto a smug look. Mission accomplished.

The fries were placed in front of him and Noctis didn’t wait long before he dug in. Gods, it was delicious.

“I can’t believe this chocobo eats fries but no greens,” Prompto muttered, watching Noctis eating his fill.

Once the fries were all gone and Noctis’s tummy was sated, Prompto petted his head, a fond smile on his face despite this unforeseen development. “You’re a weird bird, but the cutest thing ever, y’know.”

Noctis hoped that meant Prompto would take him in. He couldn’t get rid of him at this point anyway. Noctis would follow him wherever he planned to go whether he liked it or not.

“Well,” Prompto said at last, standing up and wiping off the dirt on his pant legs, “I came here for a reason. Will ya come along while I help with rebuilding? We want this place to look just like back in the days, before you were born, y’know?”

Noctis squeaked in excitement. Yes, he wanted to help with rebuilding his country. He wanted to help his people and all other people of Eos. That was another reason he’d returned to Lucis.

“Aw, such a good boy.”

Prompto started walking towards the race track. Noctis waddled behind.

Unsurprisingly, the place was in shambles. Of course, Noctis knew this having lived here for some time already. But what put a damper on his mood was the miserable look on Prompto’s face.

“It’s no good. Look at all the toppled trees,” said Prompto, as he looked over the former track, now hardly recognizable. Noctis was aware that Wiz and the other locals put most of their efforts into rebuilding the ranch for now. There had been no time to clear up the race track yet. “This was a happy place once,” Prompto continued, his voice taking on a wistful tone. “People came here to spend fun times and not think about how messed up the world was. I hope…it’ll become like this again.”

Noctis understood what Prompto meant. He remembered all the times they’d raced against each other here. Prompto had always looked so happy when they came to visit the post. He wanted to return a smile to Prompto’s face, to see him as happy as he’d been back then, without those bags beneath his eyes and that sad downturn of his lips.

This thought fueled his determination. He would return this place to its former glory.

Noctis strode toward a fallen branch and picked it up with his beak. It was by no means easy, but he was a stubborn man— _bird_ now. He carried the branch to the pile of wood people had striven to stack but was still pathetically small.

He heard Prompto’s breath hitch behind him. “Oh, Nox.” When Noctis looked back at him, his best friend was furiously scrubbing his eyes and nose on his sleeve. “You’re the sweetest chocobo,” Prompto said, and kneeled down to look him in the eyes. “You’re right. We gotta get to work, and this place’ll look nice and pretty in no time.”

Noctis kwehed in agreement.

Prompto stood and started picking up branches and pieces of wood, now with a determined look on his face. They continued clearing the area together, Prompto’s praise and adoration motivating him to work until his feet could barely carry him anymore.

After a hard day’s work, they returned to the ranch. The soothing smell of his chocobo brothers and sisters greeted them as they passed the parking lot. “’t was a nice day, huh?” said Prompto. “Time flies when you’re bein’ productive and havin’ fun!”

“Hell yeah,” Noctis kwehed. He had loved every second of it.

They spotted Wiz who stood at his favorite spot over in the dining area and waved at them.

“Well, look at that,” he said, observing how Noctis trotted along Prompto and didn’t make any move to run. “Can’t believe this unruly chick got all tame this quick. So what d’ya say? Wanna keep him?”

Noctis’s little chocobo heart started beating wildly. _Don’t you dare say no, Prompto._

With a big grin on his face, Prompto said, “What kinda question is that? Of course! We’ve become the bestest of friends today, right buddy?”

The relief that filled him was almost overwhelming. He couldn’t help but lunge at Prompto, giving him the best feathered hug he could manage.

Prompto yelped but held onto Noctis, falling into laughter at Noctis’s fierce hug. “You really are a rowdy one!”

At least Prompto’s smile looked real now.

“Well this is touchin’,” said Wiz. “I can see a great bond formin’ between ya’ll. You’re family now.”

They’d always been. At least Noctis believed so.

The tightening of Prompto’s arms around him gave him enough reassurance. They would become family again; he’d make sure of it.

Prompto said, a smile still on his face, “C’mon Nox, let’s eat something real quick and then catch some zzz’s.”

Wiz brought Prompto some bread with soup, which wasn’t as greasy as Noctis hoped but still better than those “fresh, yummy veggies” Wiz gave Noctis to eat—not that Noctis ate even one of those.

Someone else did.

 _Prompto, you really are the best friend ever_ , thought Noctis, watching him force down carrot after carrot in Noctis’s stead.

Once the last carrot disappeared into Prompto’s throat, they finally called it a night.

“Night, you veggie freak,” kwehed Noctis to Wiz in parting. “And just so you know. You smell of chocobo poop.” Yes, he was feeling just _slightly_ petty after being locked away in that barn for a chocobo eternity.

Prompto too said goodbye to Wiz and carried Noctis to the trailer, never letting go of him. Noctis noticed these hugs were becoming addictive. Was it some chocobo instinct to crave hugs? Whatever the case, he really hoped they would be part of his daily routine now.

He also was getting quite drowsy. Today had been exciting and tiring.

“Aww, look at you, sleepy li’l thing.” Prompto stroked his head and grinned. “No surprise, though. You worked so hard today, attaboy!”

They entered the caravan and Prompto carefully placed him down on the bed, right on top of his pillow. He didn’t seem to care that Noctis was filthy. “Go ahead and take a nap, buddy, I’m gonna get ready for bed real quick.”

Unable to hold his eyes open any longer, Noctis dozed off, but never fully succumbed to sleep. He wanted to wait up for Prompto.

Thankfully, Prompto didn’t take long. He turned off the light and snuggled in behind Noctis, cradling him to his chest. Oh, this was comfy. He would sleep like a rock tonight.

“Today was fun, wasn’t it,” came Prompto’s voice, breaking the silence of the trailer. They were cheerful words, but to Noctis’s ears they didn’t sound as if Prompto meant them.

Noctis wiggled around so he could see his best friend’s face. Being this close he could see the wetness of his eyes in the darkness. “Y’know,” Prompto continued, “I miss him on good days like this. He should be here with us.” Then a hollow laugh left his throat. “Who am I kidding? I miss him all the time.”

Noctis snuggled in closer. That was all he could do.

Prompto gripped onto Noctis like a lifeline. “G’night, Nox,” he mumbled after a long while.

“Goodnight, Prompto,” Noctis replied.

Things weren’t perfect. But Noctis was content for now. He had finally reunited with his best friend; he even had a name now. Soon he’d see his other friends and help them rebuild Eos. And he would do everything in his power to put a smile on everyone’s faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I've been filling [this](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11379514#cmt11379514) kinkmeme prompt and finally came around to edit the first part. There's more to come soon!  
> I usually write very angsty stuff, so this was quite a pleasant break. :'D 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!
> 
> Dear anon who came up with this prompt - thank you so much, this is such a nice, happy fic to write!  
> Also, a BIG thank you to [Ciardha Fiachra](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7618867/Ciardha-Fiachra), [Poshu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poshu/pseuds/Poshu) and [blueandie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandie/pseuds/blueandie) for beta reading and contributing funny ideas, and also to the discord crowd (especially voxanonymi and InNovaFertAnimus) for the help!  
>   
> [tumblr](https://myoyakodon.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/oyashiran)  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

In hindsight, Noctis shouldn’t have run ahead.

The vendor at Cartanica station had reported someone missing down here in the mines, so Noctis had wanted to help. Who’d have thought that chocobos had no sense of direction whatsoever—or perhaps it was just Noctis? Whatever the case, he was now separated from Prompto, and lost.

Lost in a gigantic, stinking swamp—Fodina Caestino. He vaguely remembered this place from his past life, but through the eyes of a small chocochick, everything looked so much more menacing: the enormous tree dwarfing him, dark shadows looming over him, the growl of a beast somewhere in the distance. His chocobo instincts urged him to hightail it out of here.

If only he knew the way back.

 _Prompto must be so worried. And mad._ The thought of finding his best friend kept Noctis going as he cautiously waddled his way along the former mines’ narrow paths. He avoided the pools of water, aware that if he walked into them, he’d drown. He didn't know how to swim with this little chocobo body yet. Besides, he remembered the creatures residing in there and couldn’t help but shudder at the memory. If one of those got him, he wouldn’t get away with just some feathers plucked. No, he’d be dead poultry and would have to say goodbye to this nice but short chocobo life.

His legs were getting tired, he was hungry, and he desperately needed to relieve himself. He couldn’t do much about the first two problems. The last one, however… He looked around; the coast was clear. No surprise there, given he was lost and all _alone_.

Now that he was a chocobo, doing his business out in the open came much more easily to him, although his good human—kingly—manners remained with him, of course. There was a certain quality of freedom to the things he could do now that no one blinked twice at him.

He was about to answer the call of nature—

“Well, look at that,” came a deep voice from behind him, startling him. If the voice hadn’t given him nostalgic flashbacks to morning runs, cup noodles, and a magnificent tattoo, Noctis might’ve suffered a heart attack. Could it be—? He turned around.

There, none other than his former Shield towered over him, a disbelieving expression on his face. “Wait, a chocobo?” groaned Gladio. Was it disappointment Noctis saw in his eyes? But who in their right mind could be disappointed at seeing such a gorgeous bird like him? “Dammit,” Gladio continued. “And here I thought I’ve found myself a chickatrice for dinner.”

_Oh._

Thank the gods he wasn’t reborn as a chickatrice.

Gladio didn’t seem to be done considering him a meal, though. He hummed, inspecting Noctis from all sides. “Maybe I could make an exception just once. Meat is meat.” 

Noctis shuddered. No way would he allow that to happen. “Don’t you dare, Gladio! Or you’ll regret it," he squawked, trying his chocobo-best to shape the vowel in every kweh into threats of certain death. "I won't hesitate to ask the Astrals to reincarnate me as a behemoth next, and I promise you, you’ll be my first snack, and end up a big, stinking pile of behemoth turd, you—” The string of angry bird noises echoed around the abandoned mines as he paused to take a breather.

“Huh, wonder what’s got it so excited,” said Gladio, looking more amused than anything.

Noctis wanted to give him another piece of mind but was completely sapped of his energy, so all he managed was one final pathetic kweh. “I can’t believe I missed you.” He sagged to the ground, sulking.

Next thing he knew, Gladio kneeled down and stroked his head. “Heh, don’tcha worry, little guy. Iris and Prompto would kill me if they heard I ate a chocobo. And a chick at that.”

Well, wasn’t he one lucky chocochick.

But maybe it _was_ kind of his luck to meet Gladio here. Although he’d led Prompto to Niflheim because he’d heard word of Gladio’s whereabouts and wanted his friends to reunite at last, he hadn’t expected to find him this soon.

Gladio then added, his brows knitted, “But I can’t leave a little bird like you on its own out here when it’s gettin’ dark.” Oh, Noctis hadn’t even noticed the passage of time until now. “You and I,” continued Gladio, “we oughta stick together from here on out. Let’s head up to the haven where it’s safe.”

 _Just as well._ He couldn’t lose sight of Gladio, not after he’d finally found him, so he signaled his agreement with a flap of his wings. At least he’d have an easier time finding his way around the mines now. Gladio would be a good bro and pick him up any minute, and then carry him all the way to the haven—Noctis was sure of it.

Gladio smiled and patted him once more before standing. “Let’s get goin’ then.” He started walking down the muddy path, not even casting a glance back at Noctis.

“Wait—You not gonna carry me, big guy?” Noctis cried. He couldn’t believe he’d searched the whole of Lucis and even crossed oceans for this unfeeling Shield of his, only to be treated like _this_!

Gladio yelled over his shoulder, “C’mon now or I’ll leave you behind.”

Noctis reluctantly followed, although he was fuming inside. They trudged onwards through the mud. Noctis had to jump over tree roots and wade through murky puddles one too many times until he felt dizzy and exhausted. He missed his best friend. Prompto would’ve carried his favorite chocochick all the way up the Rock of Ravatogh and not let him move a single feather.

That reminded him he needed to find Prompto. It was amazing how quickly he’d found Gladio, but it wouldn’t mean anything if he’d lose Prompto in return. His mission was to reunite his friends even if it were the last thing he did.

Because if he didn’t know any better, he’d say they weren’t friends anymore. Noctis hadn’t seen Prompto call or text the others even once in the last few months. _“Iggy’s doin’ important work in Insomnia, you see. And Gladio’s gone off somewhere, somethin’ about ‘self-rediscovery’_ ,” had been Prompto’s explanation. It still wasn’t a good justification to break off contact. Noctis didn’t understand why, but they seemed to have separated at some point after his…death. Now it was up to him to fix this.

A flicker of movement in a nearby pool interrupted his thoughts. Something broke through the surface, splashing water all around. _Something_ big with sharp teeth. Uh-oh.

Gladio groaned. “Just great. A gurangatch. Hide somewhere, birdie,” he said, reaching for the great sword secured to his back. “And take care. I bet there’re more of ‘em lurkin’ around.”

Finding the next best rock, Noctis hid behind it like the scaredy-chocobo he was now. He didn’t want to deal with any of those disgusting creatures in this lifetime if he had a say in it. Gladio was badass anyway and could handle this by himself.

Gladio indeed made quick work of the gurangatch. But the moment it fell, another crept up on him, and soon even more of its friends joined the fray. Perhaps he could use some help after all?

Noctis did have a little trick up his sleeve— _wing_. Being the reincarnation of the Chosen King certainly came with perks, such as the ability to wield magic. For some reason, the Astrals hadn’t taken this one thing away from him. Moreover, he’d once been a pro gamer, and of course had immediately wanted to try his hand—again, _wing_ —at that cool move he’d seen a high-leveled chocobo do in his favorite game.

“Man, they’re tough,” complained Gladio who was struggling not to get eaten alive by one particularly nasty gurangatch. “Wish I’d found myself a more useful partner than a chocochick.”

Well, now seemed a good time as any to show Gladio and the world what he was made of. Noctis smirked and summoned the best of his fire magic. “Choco Meteor, smash ‘em all to pieces!” he kwehed.

Like an old friend, his elemancy answered him. Fire energy accumulated above him until it formed into little comets that grew larger and larger. He waited for Gladio to get the hint and move aside, then commanded the comets to plunge forward. The gurangatches were history in a matter of seconds.

“Cake, baby.” He was pure genius.

Gladio came over, whistling. “Hey, where did ya learn that one?”

“Not from you,” Noctis retorted. Yes, he was a petty bird.

Oblivious to Noctis’s words, Gladio continued his praise. “Gotta say, never seen a chocobo pull off a move like that. You’re somethin’.” He bent down to give Noctis a scratch—and what a good one!—under the chin, then scooped him up in his arms. “I bet you’re dead tired from the fight, little one. Lemme carry you the last stretch to the haven.”

Finally, he got what he wanted. But why did he have to work so hard for it to begin with?

Still, with Gladio carrying him up the hill to where Noctis remembered the haven was, they reached it in no time. “Made it,” Gladio announced. He sat Noctis down on the ground, gave him another scratch, and went to make a fire.

Noctis slumped over. He was exhausted. And his stomach rumbled.

“You hungry?” asked Gladio after a moment. Noctis perked up, giving Gladio the most intense “I’m-a-starved-bird” look he could muster.

“Damn, yeah, me too,” Gladio said, rummaging through his bag. Was he debating what kind of food he could give a chocobo? “Whatcha say to cup noodles? Iggy’d kill me if he knew I fed junk food to a chocobo, but…he’s not here.”

Cup noodles? Not even Prompto fed him cup noodles! “That’s why I call you my friend,” he kwehed in delight.

Gladio seemed to take his reply as affirmation and started to heat up water, preparing two delicious-looking cups of noodles. While they waited for the noodles to rehydrate, Gladio cleared his throat and said, “Now listen and let me tell ya ‘bout the magic of cup noodles, pal.”

Noctis didn’t know whether to burst out laughing or feel second-hand embarrassment. Had Gladio become this desperate to recite his “inspirational” cup noodle speech in front of a _chocobo_? He gave Gladio the most unimpressed kweh he’d ever heard a chocobo do.

Undeterred by Noctis’s lackluster response, Gladio began his speech. “You’re too young to get it, my little friend, but we’ve lived an entire decade in complete darkness. How do ya think we survived? Finding fresh food was a hell of a struggle ‘cause nothing grows without the sun. But here cup noodles come in.” He paused, probably trying to appear thoughtful. “Cup noodles helped us through those ten years when there was next to nothin’ to eat. They don’t expire, not for real. Sure, some folks argue they don’t hold much nutritional value, but no one can tell me they don’t taste fresh and nice even years after their shelf life.” Gladio ended his monologue with, “Best survival food ever, I tell ya.”

Noctis had to admit it had been quite a moving speech—moving in the most Gladio kind of way.

“Now, usually I’d suggest we add in some meat, shrimp or egg, but…” Gladio trailed off. He looked down at Noctis and shook his head, probably weirded out at the thought of feeding any of those things to a herbivore. “Let’s go for a natural flavor today.”

Noctis honestly wouldn’t have minded any of these; he didn’t identify as a grass eater. Maybe he could convince Gladio to add the good stuff next time?

At long last, Gladio placed the cup noodles in front of Noctis. They had already cooled down a bit, and he was ready to dig in.

“Need any help with that?” asked Gladio.

“I can eat fine on my own,” Noctis said, and stuffed his beak into the cup, then began sucking down his noodles. _Yum._ He was making a mess because his beak didn’t reach entirely down to the bottom of the cup, but who cared?

Gladio looked impressed. “You’re a badass chocobo for sure. You know how to fight and how to eat cup noodles. What more is there to strive for?”

Ha. If only Gladio knew whose ego he was stroking.

But…he didn’t know. He’d never know. And it was best this way.

After he was done eating and his appetite was somewhat satisfied, he felt himself being lifted up and laid across Gladio’s chest. He’d grown quite a bit over the past couple of months, but his former Shield still was way larger. Raking his fingers through Noctis’s plumage, Gladio said, “I admit it, you’re cute. And soft.”

“And you’re pretty comfy,” Noctis replied, melting at Gladio’s touch.

A comfortable silence fell around the campfire. At that moment, Noctis realized how much he’d missed Gladio’s quiet companionship.

“Y’know,” Gladio said after a while, sounding serious all of a sudden. “I remember this haven. Came here ten years ago.” Noctis, too, remembered the haven, and he had an inkling where Gladio’s monologue was going. “We didn’t have anythin’ good to eat then,” he continued. “Well, we did have cup noodles, but…y’know. Ignis was blind. Noct was lost somewhere in his head. I was…angry at the world.”

Right. How could he have forgotten? It was weird how detached Noctis felt from the horrible memories of that time. He’d left all those negative feelings behind and embraced only the good memories now, here in his new life. He only wished his friends could move on, too.

Gladio wasn’t done yet. “If—if I’d known back then, maybe, I could’ve done somethin’.” The frustration in his voice was palpable.

“You did all you could, Gladio,” Noctis said. This he knew with certainty.

Gladio gave him a curious look, then added, “Goin’ back to Insomnia, it’s hard. I know Prompto feels the same way. Iggy too. But Iggy’s the most loyal bastard I know. He’ll stay in Insomnia with Noct’s legacy all ‘round him even if it hurts like hell. And then…there’s me.” Another frustrated grunt escaped him. “I know I’m a coward. Ran away to Niflheim of all places. No different than the king who’s buried here.”

Oh shit. Gladio seemed to be in a bad state, just like Prompto.

Gladio snorted. “Why the heck am I havin’ a heart-to-heart with a bird?”

Noctis snuggled in closer, hoping to give Gladio some kind of comfort. “It’s okay to let it all out,” he said at last.

“Heh. Whatever you said, I bet it was hella wise.” Gladio smiled down at him.

“Just cry your manly tears and let’s get it over with already,” was Noctis’s answer.

Gladio did just that, more or less.

“And give me some more cuddles.”

Gladio gave him a bunch of those.

“—oooox!” a voice cried, pulling them out of the comfortable silence that had fallen between them. The voice was coming closer. “—ooox! Nox!”

Prompto.

There he was, standing at the edge of the haven, looking like he had just run a marathon. Of course, he must’ve been searching the swamp for hours, all for Noctis’s sake. Noctis felt a twinge of guilt at seeing his best friend in such a frantic state. “Nox! There you are! And—Gladio?!” There was shock written on Prompto’s face.

Gladio appeared just as surprised. “What’re _you_ doin’ here, Prompto?”

But Prompto ignored Gladio and ran over, sweeping Noctis up and enveloping him in a tight hug instead. “Nox, I thought I’ve lost you!”

“What the—” Noctis heard Gladio say next to them.

Prompto, all teary-eyed, looked Noctis over, checking for injuries. He fixed him with a hard stare. “Don’t ever waddle off again, got it?”

Noctis gave his kweh of honor. He never wanted to make Prompto worry again.

The clearing of a throat drew their attention back to Gladio.

“Oh, sorry ‘bout that, big guy,” said Prompto. “So, you two became friends already?”

“You know the chick?”

“His name’s Nox. He’s my bird.”

“Nox, huh. A fitting name.”

“But what the hell have you been doing here Gladio?”

“Could ask you the same. Was doin’ some training down here for a couple days.”

“ _Here?_ Wait, _you_ were the guy who went missing down here they told us to find?”

Gladio seemed confused. “Huh? Missing? ’s a good place to train ‘s all. Big, empty—"

“—stinking, gross.”

“Yeah, that too. But also good to clear your head."

“Self-rediscovery, huh?”

 _Running away, more like,_ was probably on everyone’s minds. Gladio couldn’t fool anyone, not Noctis, not Prompto.

“So, what ‘bout you two?” asked Gladio.

“I just kinda went where Nox told me to.”

“You don’t say.”

“I mean it.”

“I believe you. This bird is the most badass chocobo I’ve ever met.”

“No, he’s adorable and precious and cuter than the cutest thing alive on Eos,” retorted Prompto, with a goofy smile. “And yeah, a teeny, tiny bit badass.”

Prompto sat Noctis back down on the ground and made himself comfortable in front of the campfire. Noctis leaned against him, closing his eyes. He could hear Gladio and Prompto talking about this and that, catching up to each other, but Noctis tuned them out; he was content just by being in his friends’ presence.

He’d found two of his friends now. Only one more was missing. 

The last thing he heard before sleep whisked him away was Prompto, a note of amusement in his voice, “You fed him cup noodles, didn’tcha?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts. :)
> 
> Consider checking out [my most recent tumblr post](http://myoyakodon.tumblr.com/post/182097511561/kweh-incarnation-chapter-2) for this chapter because I drew chocobo Noct! :D And here's [another one](http://myoyakodon.tumblr.com/post/181566779696/kweh-incarnation) for chapter one! :'D
> 
> Finally, big shout-out to [Ciardha Fiachra](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7618867/Ciardha-Fiachra) and [Kitsune138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune138/pseuds/Kitsune138) for beta reading and [Poshu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poshu/pseuds/Poshu) and [MagmaCombLatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagmaCombLatte/pseuds/MagmaCombLatte) for contributing some amazing ideas!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://myoyakodon.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/oyashiran)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Your bird ate my last cup noodles," said Gladio, as he rummaged through his bag where he sat in the backseat, the accusation in his voice unmistakable. Noctis knew for a fact he wouldn't find what he was looking for in there.

" _Our_ bird," retorted Prompto from the driver's seat. Out of the three of them, Prompto was the most competent driver. Which didn't say a lot; Gladio drove like a drunk chocobo and Noctis was a chocobo.

"Right. Our bird. The one  _you_ raised to become a glutton."

Prompto snorted, and his driving became even sloppier. "It's not me who feeds him cup noodles."

"That was once," Gladio admitted. "And believe me, it's one of my greatest regrets 'cause now he won't stop stealing them!" he said, glaring down at Noctis.

Noctis ignored the behemoth glare, deciding to voice much more pressing matters. "Can't we make a stop at the Crow's Nest, guys? I'm starved." Of course, all that came out was a desperate, hungry kweh.

"What is it, boy? Are you hungry?" came Prompto's concerned voice.

"There's no way he can be hungry. Remember how he ate my cup noodles?"

"Don't be like that, Gladio. Nox is still growing!"

Gladio looked over at Noctis, a smug look on his face. "In height or in width?"

"Did you just call me fat?" Noctis asked, affronted. He was looking  _so_  forward to the day he'd outgrow Gladio. He'd finally get his revenge for all the times Gladio had called him scrawny and puny.  _Who's puny now, huh?!_

Wait, he  _would_  outgrow Gladio, right?

"Anyway," said the Shield, "we won't be doing another stop for a chocobo snack. Insomnia's just an hour's drive away."

Insomnia. Noctis's stomach churned—not with hunger, but with anticipation. At last, they were returning to Insomnia. To Ignis. He couldn't hold back the miserable sound leaving his beak.

His friends probably took it for disappointment at being denied food, though. Prompto said, "But I guess you're right, Gladio. Nox  _has_  become kinda spoiled. I know he needs better nutrition, but I dunno what else to feed him." He huffed. "He won't eat greens, whatever I do!"

Gladio hummed in thought. "I know only one way to fix it."

"I think I know what you're thinking," replied Prompto.

There was a moment's silence. Noctis saw Gladio's eyes meeting Prompto's in the rear-view mirror.

"We need Ignis. Bad," they said in unison.

If birds could gulp in apprehension, that's what Noctis would be doing.

 

* * *

 

"You return after months away and the first thing you ask me is to babysit your chocobo?"

"Jus' for 'ne day, I'nis!" pleaded Prompto, although his words were barely intelligible, his mouth full of Ignis's delicious pastries. Noctis wished Prompto would share some of the pastry with him, but no one paid attention to him where he was sulking at the foot of the comfy-looking couch in Ignis's quarters. " _No animals on my sofa_ ," had been Ignis's orders.

"Sorry, Iggy," said Gladio, "but we can't take a baby bird along where we're headed."

The reluctance was evident on Ignis's face. After he took a long, slow sip of his tea, he said, "You do know that I have my hands full with Insomnia's rebuilding efforts."

"So what? Nox here can help!" suggested Prompto.

Noctis, who so far had only watched their exchange—and the pastry in Prompto's hand—with bated breath, took that moment to give off an enthusiastic "kweeeh!", backing up Prompto's argument. He wanted to help Ignis, and he wanted to help rebuild his home town.

"Listen to him, Ignis. Isn't Nox the absolute sweetest?" said Prompto, at last reaching down and petting Noctis for being such a good bird.

"Nox…" Ignis repeated his name, his blind eyes looking in Noctis's general direction. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Of course, you've heard of him. He's famous. A hero!" said Prompto.

"A hero?" Ignis pushed his shades up his nose, frowning. "Do forgive me that I find that hard to believe."

Gladio said, "Can't fault you for not buying it, but it's true."

Prompto cleared his throat. "Nox, meet Ignis, our dear friend, the man who runs Insomnia, more or less. Ignis, meet the Legendary Nox, the hero of Eos' rebuilding effort!"

Ignis looked positively dumbfounded. It was a rare look on the face of Noctis's oldest friend. "Are you saying a bird is the so-called hero of the rebuilding effort? The Legendary Nox is a… chocobo?"

Noctis nodded along with Ignis's question. He, too, didn't get why he of all people—or birds—was viewed as the hero of the rebuilding effort. But over the course of their journey through post-apocalypse Eos that had started with Noctis's and Prompto's fateful reunion at the chocobo post, he, Nox, had somehow ended up a celebrity.

"He sure is!" Prompto answered Ignis. "He's been the driving force behind the rebuilding of the chocobo farm! And Hammerhead, and Longwythe, and Galdin Quay, and even parts of Niflheim. He's a legend amongst chocobos and humans alike," Prompto continued, petting Noctis through the praise. Noctis soaked it all up like a sponge. It  _was_  true. He didn't take it lightly that the Astrals gave him another chance of life. He wanted to bring all of Eos back to its former glory.

That said, was he worthy of being called  _hero_? Not that he'd ever done anything of significance. All he did was help the locals whenever they had stopped by a town or outpost. Noctis's guess was that the people simply needed someone to be their symbol of peace, to give them some hope in trying times, and a cute chocobo just seemed like the best choice. And if being their hero helped putting a smile on everyone's faces, he would gladly play the part.

Ignis opened and shut his mouth, rendered speechless at the mention of a chocobo being capable of such feats. For once, he didn't have an appropriate counterargument.

"So, whatcha say, Iggy?" asked Gladio. "I bet he's gonna be a great help, whatever you've got planned for today."

Prompto, too, urged him on. "C'mon, Ignis!"

Noctis watched, apprehensive. Would Ignis say no? He wouldn't fault him. After all, Ignis didn't know who Noctis—Nox the chocochick—really was.

After what felt like minutes, Ignis gave off a defeated sigh and said, "Very well."

A weight was lifted off Noctis's feathered chest.

"You made the right decision, Iggy," said Prompto, then gave Gladio a high-five. These evil friends of his. Wasn't all they wanted just getting him to eat greens? Noctis would  _never_  let it come to that. Today he and Ignis would have a great time, just the two of them, without these losers. And he'd make Ignis cook him quality meat. He hadn't had real meat in ages. And for dessert…

"But," Ignis added, interrupting Noctis's dinner planning. Uh-oh, what now? "Only on the condition that he won't try anything funny with my spectacles." There was an uneasy expression on his face and Noctis knew exactly why. He kwehed out a laugh, remembering  _that_  episode. It had been hilarious seeing always-calm Ignis's feathers ruffled because of a fellow black chocobo taking interest in his glasses. Back then it had been funny; it wouldn't be funny now seeing his blind friend desperately searching for his shades, though.

"Didn't this kweh sound sinister to you?" asked Ignis.

"What? Don't you worry, Ignis. Nox is the tamest chocobo on Eos." The conviction in Prompto's voice didn't leave any room for doubt.

Ignis pursed his lips. "Why does this not reassure me in the slightest?"

Gladio stifled his laughter. Noctis too.

Prompto gasped, acting all exasperated. He looked down at Noctis, and said, "Did you hear that, Nox? This man believes you're a bad chocobo."

Deciding to play along, Noctis got his chocobo tears flowing. He'd been practicing well. This was how he got Prompto to steal Gladio's cup noodles for him every single time.

Ignis couldn't see, but he could hear. A crying chocobo sounded like the saddest thing, his kweh-hiccups making Ignis's expression soften. "Oh my, what do I hear there?"

"You made him fucking cry, Ignis," said Gladio, with his most serious Shield-voice.

"But that's not—" Ignis began to say, a guilty look on his face. He stood from the sofa, kneeling down in front of Noctis. He looked like he wanted to pet Noctis but unsure whether he was allowed to. Oh no, that's not what Noctis had wanted to get out of this. Now he felt bad.

Gladio said, "Go ahead. He doesn't bite."

Ignis leaned in close, his hand searching for Noctis. Noctis made a kweh to signal his position and soon the hand found his head. "Do not worry, little one," said Ignis, as he petted Noctis. "A promise is a promise. I'll take care of you today."

Noctis kwehed happily. He'd missed Ignis's company so much.

Ignis hummed as he carded his hands through Noctis's feathers. "Let's see," he said. "I should get to know you if we're to spend the day in each other's company." Ignis patted him down, assessing his size. "Hmm. His feathers are smooth and silky. And…" A surprised sound escaped him. "And he's quite well-fed for such a small bird."

"You calling me fat, too?" Noctis asked. "Just so you know, this is all muscle, I exercise every morning, and—"

Ignis ignored his squawks. "Prompto, Gladiolus," he said, with a hint of accusation in his voice, "what have you given your chick to eat?"

"Uh—" Prompto stuttered. Gladio only scratched his head in silence.

Noctis reveled in the guilty looks on their faces. He knew exactly what they'd given him to eat.

"Well," said Prompto, his voice an octave too high, "I think it's time we leave! We're late, aren't we?" He laughed nervously.

"Yeah, if we don't hurry, we won't make it," Gladio said. Tsk, as if. "You take care of Nox's meals today, 'kay?" Gladio told Ignis, standing from the couch.

Ignis sighed in exasperation. "Of course I will."

Leaning down to say goodbye, Prompto hugged Noctis close to his chest. "Don't forget me, okay? I'm still your favorite human, right?"

Noctis scoffed. He could never ever forget Prompto.

Gladio, too, said goodbye, although in a less emotional manner, and then they went off.

Now that they were gone, Noctis tried to digest what had just happened, or rather what  _hadn't_ happened.

Something was off.

What was this whole encounter even about? Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio hadn't seen each other for months, maybe even for a year, but when they had finally reunited, they didn't address the long silence between them, or anything of significance, really. Why were they not talking? It was weird. It was concerning.

Ignis was still petting him, sighing. "This does sound like quite a hassle."

_Why thank you._

"And this on my free day," Ignis continued. "In any case, we're running late. Let's be on our way."

"Kweh?" Where was Ignis planning to go? Noctis didn't get a chance to pry information out of him, as Ignis herded him out of his quarters, locking the door behind them. What was going on? Weren't they going to stay at the Citadel? Wouldn't Ignis cook him lunch? Noctis  _had_ seen the kitchenette in the corner of the room. He shouldn't complain, but he was ravenous. Couldn't he have some of those pastries at least?

All he could do was waddle behind as Ignis walked down the hallways of the Citadel that looked both familiar and so different at the same time. Maybe it was good Ignis was rushing down the corridors at such a speed Noctis couldn't stop and take a proper look at what had changed, or otherwise, the memories may have overwhelmed him. On the other hand, the strange looks people were giving him didn't bother him at all. He was used to these kinds of glances, and he knew they'd soon change into looks of adoration. He was good at winning people over; he was just too handsome a chocobo.

Before he knew it, they were out on the streets.

The streets of Insomnia.

As they had arrived by car, Noctis hadn't gotten to see a lot of the former Crown City, but now he could take it all in—his home. Back in his youth, Insomnia had been a culmination of sleek, ultramodern buildings, with the only exceptions to be found in the outer skirts, perhaps. Some of these buildings looked re-inhabited, but there were a lot of makeshift houses in between as well: tents, shacks, trailers. This Insomnia didn't look like the good old fancy Crown City, yet compared to what he'd last seen of it during the Long Night, it looked lived in, like a home. The people were what made all the difference. And the sunlight. Insomnia was bright with hope and vigor. Everyone was running around, helping with the rebuilding, and Noctis hoped he could help, too.

Tomorrow, though. Today was for Ignis.

They arrived in front of a building. It looked more ruin than house and as if it desperately needed a makeover. But the letters on the board were unmistakable: "soup kitchen," they read.

"The people are doing the major work in rebuilding Insomnia, and they can only do so with full bellies," Ignis explained with a small smile on his face. "It's a joy indeed to cook for everyone. And quite a respite from the tiring politics."

So that was what it was.

They entered the building. The inside looked as rundown as the outside, with plastic chairs and tables put up around a washed-out linoleum flooring, the lights flickering on and off in irregular intervals. The kitchen area was clean and well-kept, however, and Noctis realized that this was Ignis's kitchen and Ignis's alone. Was Ignis single-handedly cooking for so many people?

As if reading his thoughts, Ignis said, "I know, little one. This is far from ideal. Unfortunately, a simple meal every other day is all I can offer. With little resources, there is not much the Citadel can do for the people."

Ignis had been doing all this. Running Insomnia. Running the rebuilding process. Even managing a soup kitchen on his free days. Did he ever relax? Was he taking proper care of himself? Did he have friends here in Insomnia?

Was he lonely?

"Let's get to work, shall we?" Ignis asked, pulling Noctis out of his thoughts. "Will you be my sous chef for today, little Nox?"

Him, sous chef? "Hell yeah!"

"Your enthusiasm is quite invigorating," said Ignis, his smile broad and earnest. Noctis wanted to believe the smile was there because of him.

"First of all," Ignis began, as he moved toward the kitchen area, "and most importantly, let's wash our hands—" He trailed off. "And… beaks." Ignis lifted Noctis up and into the sink, then went about washing his beak, but before he even started, his face scrunched up in disgust. "Goodness, you're positively filthy. Do Prompto and Gladio ever give you baths?"

Noctis gave a chocobo-shrug, not really caring about his smell. They had trekked most of their way to Insomnia until Cindy lent them a car at Hammerhead. He'd had the last bath in Galdin Quay—Prompto and Gladio too. Admittedly, between the three of them, baths were a rarity.

"I'll have a word with those grown-up children sometime later, but first, let's get you washed up properly," said Ignis. He gave Noctis a nice, little bubble bath in the sink, massaging his feathers throughout it. After a few chocobo-minutes of this heavenly treatment, Ignis carefully toweled him off. Noctis could get used to this.

"Now, let's start cooking," said Ignis as he fastened an apron around Noctis that swallowed him up. "Today's menu is stew," Ignis explained. "We need organic stock, Garula meat, carrots, potatoes, tomatoes, onions, celery and a splash of red wine. Would you kindly wash the vegetables, sous chef? Someone of your caliber will most definitely handle that task effortlessly, am I correct?"

Noctis kwehed a reluctant yes. Vegetables…? Usually, he'd say no, but this was Ignis asking, so he made an exception.

"Splendid. I'll prepare the stock in the meantime."

With Noctis's exceptional skill in washing vegetables and stirring—he was very deft with his beak—they were done in no time. The stew looked pretty good for a giant veggie soup with tiny bits of Garula meat inside. No surprise there, since everything Ignis cooked looked and tasted appealing. Except, maybe, for the salads.

Ignis hummed. "The stew is simmering nicely and is almost ready to be served. Well done, my feathered friend," he praised.

Noctis agreed. They were a dream team.

"People will have started lining up already," murmured Ignis. "Will you help me give out the food? I'm certain the children will be thrilled if a chocobo hero is the one to pour them their stew."

"Yeah, sure." Noctis liked kids.

Ignis was right, people had been lining up outside already, waiting for Ignis to let them into the humble soup kitchen. As he'd said, there were many children in groups or with one of their parents, playing guessing games about today's menu with each other.

"Hello Mister Scientia," greeted an elderly woman who came with a boy, both of them carrying their own dishware. "Who's your company?"

The boy butted in before Ignis could reply, "Granny! This is Nox the hero! How don't you know him?" The boy looked at Noctis as if starstruck and Noctis wouldn't say that he minded.

"Oh my!" exclaimed the grandmother. "The hero of the rebuilding efforts? What an honor to meet you, Master Nox!"

As grandma and grandson left with full plates—and Noctis's autograph—Ignis said under his breath, "It appears everyone but me knows about your heroic deeds. I apologize for my ignorance, Master Nox."

Ignis calling him _Master_? Yes, Noctis  _could_ get used to this.

After playing games with his fans and acting as a stuffed animal for some touch-starved folks, the flock of visitors started to leave. By the time most people were gone, Noctis's stomach was grumbling almost permanently. He needed food now. He'd helped and now it was his turn. He wasn't a big fan of veggie soups, but he'd pick at the potatoes and happily slurp down the meat. Not that there was much left at this point, but it was better than nothing.

Until the last meal went to an old man.

Noctis wanted to cry. Why was life as a chocobo so unfair?

With his last strength, Noctis waddled over to the kitchen area, hoping he could find something else to eat. He opened the fridge, which was no easy feat with his beak, and eyed its content. Carrots? No way. Pickled cucumber? Nah. Raw meat? Maybe. Cabbage? Hell no! Deciding that there were no better options available, he steered his beak toward the package of meat.

"Nah ah," said Ignis, as he grabbed hold of Noctis from behind and closed the fridge. "This is no appropriate food for a chocobo."

Noctis was about to complain about these unsatisfactory working conditions, but Ignis didn't let it come to that. "Don't be worried, little one. I'll whip up something delicious for you. I promise." He smiled down to where Noctis sat in his arms, and added, "And no need to assist me. You worked hard today, Master Nox. I insist you lean back and relax some."

Ignis was the best.

But his former advisor looked as if there was more he wanted to say; the lines around his mouth tightened. "I… "he began, "I must admit when Prompto and Gladio dropped you off at my office, I believed it would be quite a hassle to look after you. But you turned out a delightful companion. It reminds me…" Ignis trailed off, his voice wavering, and Noctis realized this was about more than Noctis just being entertaining and adorable company. "It reminds me that it's quite lonely living alone in this place," Ignis said at last. "Has been quite lonely for a while, to be honest."

Oh Ignis. Not Ignis, too. Why were his friends so broken?

Noctis nuzzled against Ignis's neck, inviting a hug. Ignis responded immediately, tightening his grip around him, hugging him close as he buried his face in his feathers. There was no ignoring the feeling of something wet and cold seeping into his wings.

"I'm sorry, Iggy." Ignis had been all alone, lonely. All he could do was being there for him now.

After some time, Ignis released him, murmuring a bashful "thank you" before he shuffled Noctis over to the eating area. "Now sit down and be a good bird until lunch is ready," he said. His voice was hoarse and croaky.

Noctis decided to play along, to give Ignis this moment of normalcy and the pleasure of cooking for someone. He sat down on one of the kiddy chairs, watching how Ignis collected ingredients and cut them at a speed that made him worry for his fingers. He wondered what Ignis had in mind for him. By the Six, please no birdie food.

Once Ignis started frying whatever he had prepared, an irresistible, hearty smell permeated Noctis's nostrils. His stomach gave off a daemon grumble.

Ignis chuckled. "You just wait," he said, "I know you will not turn your beak up at what I've got planned for you."

Noctis believed him.

 

* * *

  

"What the—"

"—hell?"

Dumbfounded, Gladio and Prompto stood at the door threshold, looking down at him and Ignis as if Noctis had turned into Kenny Crow.

Ignis, sitting on the floor next to Noctis's kiddies chair and feeding him his dessert—a piece of delicious watermelon—asked, "Are you quite all right, Prompto, Gladio?"

"Did you make Nox a freaking five-course meal?" said Prompto, eyeing the number of empty plates strewn around the table.

"Three-course with side dishes would be the correct term. What about it?" Ignis asked. "Master Nox has earned himself a nutritional, balanced meal no doubt, something you've apparently failed to provide." He turned back to Noctis with a bright smile, holding out the last piece of watermelon. "There you go. Chew slowly."

Noctis gulped it down, savoring it. He felt sated and good, just like always after Specs's meals.

Ignis asked, "How did you like dinner?"

"You outdid yourself, Iggy," Noctis said, meaning it. Ignis was the best, there was no arguing it.

"I'm glad you liked it." Ignis's smile brightened up even more, if that was possible.

"Got something for us left?" asked Gladio. "We stopped by 'cause we heard rumors about a former Crownsguard and an adorable chocobo giving out food." He snorted. "All I see is a fat chocochick getting stuffed, though."

"Gladio, how dare you insult my precious—" Prompto began, but his attention was drawn away. "Hey, what's that?" he asked, eying the meat left in the frying pan on the stove.

"Stop right there! That's mine," squawked Noctis. "I worked hard for that!"

"Look at this greedy bird," said Gladio.

"Don't worry, Master Nox. There's enough for everyone." As Ignis stood and filled two more plates with his heavenly Garula steak, Noctis wondered whether he'd prepared the food for Prompto and Gladio to begin with, hoping they would show up. It would be like him: good, loyal Ignis, always thinking of others first.

"Wouldn't have thought you'd give Nox meat to eat, though," commented Gladio between his noisy eating, after he and Prompto joined him at the kiddies table with their meals. "Couldn't resist this little fella's demands? You're no better than us, then."

In revenge for this comment, Noctis jumped down his chair, stole a chunk of meat off Gladio's plate and bolted over to where Ignis and Prompto were sitting on the ground, snuggling up between them.

"You're mistaken there, Gladiolus. But I do not judge you for not knowing," replied Ignis, his lips upturned in a tiny smirk, as he fed Noctis another chunk for emphasis. "Not many people know that chocobos are omnivores. Meat is good for their growth, as it is a high source of protein. However," he continued, "junk food is a different story. I really do hope you've never thought to give him poisonous food like fries or cup noodles."

Gladio and Prompto winced in unison. "We'd never!" said Prompto, his nervous laugh giving him away.

Ignis sighed in exasperation.

"I-in any case," Prompto continued, "thanks for taking care of Nox, Specs."

Gladio nodded along. "Right. We owe you one. Was he a good bird?"

"Oh, of course he was. It was a pleasure, wasn't it, Master Nox?" Ignis's smile warmed Noctis's poor bird heart and he kwehed in agreement. It was more than a pleasure. Ignis was his oldest friend and that would never change, even when he was reborn into another body.

"That aside," said Ignis, "it was quite a surprise seeing you two here in Insomnia."

Prompto gave another nervous laugh. "It's all Nox's doing! He wanted to come here."

"How could you tell?"

Gladio snorted. "He pecked holes in every available map right where Insomnia's located. We figured it was his next rebuilding goal 'cause that's how he tends to announce his next destination," he said, followed by a long-suffering groan.

"What a curious chocobo," said Ignis, then trailed off. For a moment, he was silent, appearing deep in thought. "And," he began, at last, his voice sounding unnaturally chipper, "how was the grave visit?"

Well, if that was how it felt for a thundara bomb to be dropped, that's how the change of mood in the room could be described. Prompto's awkward smile crumbled into dread and Gladio went stock still like a statue.

"You knew, huh," said Gladio, as he exchanged glances with Prompto, communicating about something Noctis didn't understand and Ignis didn't see.

Ignis said, "I may be blind, but I'm not stupid. Of course, you would pay him a visit." There was a subtle accusation in his voice of the likes:  _Why didn't you pay him a visit earlier? Why didn't you pay_ me _a visit?_

"We're sorry we don't come over more often. It's just—y'know," Prompto stuttered.

"I understand," Ignis said, his voice still clipped, but somewhat softened.

Noctis didn't understand. Why  _didn't_ they come to visit?

"But I'm glad you did come," said Ignis, then added, "and brought this little fellow with you." With his smile, the mood lifted, and Noctis, too, felt more at ease again.

"We gotta take him back with us, though," said Prompto, pouting. Noctis detected a hint of jealousy in how he watched Ignis and him getting along so well. Oh Prompto.

Gladio smiled down at Noctis. "Yeah, we can't do without him anymore."

"Wait," Ignis said, a hint of urgency in his voice. "Can't he—you—stay in Insomnia for some time? Not to mention that I cannot allow Nox's diet to continue like this. And you too. What have you been eating? And when did you take your last bath, for goodness' sake?" Ignis rambled.

"Uh…" said Gladio. Once again, he and Prompto did their telepathic communication thing before they came to a decision. "Why not? Guess it's time we stayed."

"Right," added Prompto. "And we gotta help getting the city going properly again."

The relief on Ignis's face was as palpable as the furtive ray of sunshine finding its way through the dirty, murky glass windows of the soup kitchen.

Decision made, his friends fell back into easy chatter, talking about the changes in the Crown City, life at the Citadel, and Gladio's, Prompto's and his adventures.

Noctis snuggled against Ignis's side, making his own decision. He would get behind this strange conflict between his friends. He wouldn't rest before he'd resolve whatever was wrong with them. And he'd see to it that the shadow his death had brought to their faces would be exchanged with happy smiles once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself. This update is...very late. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'd love to hear your opinion! You don't know how much research I've done on appropriate food to feed chicken haha.
> 
> Also, big shout-out to [fayth (zanarkand)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanarkand/pseuds/fayth) for beta reading this chapter! I love you.
> 
> [tumblr](https://myoyakodon.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/oyashiran)  
> 


End file.
